


Playful Gift

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Dom Leviathan, Kind of Feral Levi, Masochist reader, Other, Sexual Roleplay, Tail Job, bit of degradation, fluffy at the end, gender neutral reader, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: "L-Levi - " Your sentence was cut short as he grew tired of teasing and finally pressed the digit – clawless thankfully – inside your mouth, eyebrows scrunching with annoyance."Do not dare talk, you filthy normie."You hadn't expected him to get so much in character, but he surpassed your expectations.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Playful Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seeltheseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeltheseal/gifts).



Your breath was forcefully torn from your throat as you were slammed against the wall, clawed hand surrounding the length of your neck as a pair of fangs pulled the skin of your lower lip.

The other hand was set on breaking your clothes, the cloth ripping loudly in the quietness of the room. You gasped, claws grazing from chest to stomach, leaving angry red marks, welling with blood. A forked tongue invaded your mouth without warning, silencing your little squeals and drinking your sounds, greedily keeping them all to himself, taking everything he could get from you to himself. You were still far from getting overwhelmed, but from the corner of your eyes you caught the protruding horns and your hands reached for them instinctually, grabbing on the weird spiraling shapes. Levi moaned against your lips, only to morph into a growl, his fingers squeezing the meat of your neck in a silent warning. You found you didn't care at all, the action only fueling the heat growing inside you.

You shivered as a cold touch grazed your side, moving to tease the waistband of your pants, and you canted your hips toward that touch, panting eagerly between nibbles and kisses. Levi's tail crept around your leg, massaging the sensitive skin of your inner thigh and so, so close to where you wanted him. And wouldn't you bed, if you could; all you could manage were breathless whines muffled on his mouth, as well as the incessant rocking of your hips. You knew he knew, but this wasn't a normal day. Today, he was the one punishing you.

Leviathan broke the kiss, his hand shifting from your neck to your chin, raising your gaze to him, his thumb rubbing and slightly pushing on your lips. Your eyes held each other and slowly, you parted your lips to give way to the unvoiced command in his eyes. His pupils dilated, nostrils flaring, probably taking the unmistakable scent of arousal pouring from the both of you. His tail finally pressed on your crotch and you moaned your thanks.

It rubbed and pressed hard with a mind of its own, only, that it didn't. Levi may reiterate on various occasions that he had no control over the appendage, but it was all lies, only to make himself look smaller. But you knew. You knew. He wasn't the third strongest for nothing, and you equally feared and desired the release those movements promised.

"L-Levi - " Your sentence was cut short as he grew tired of teasing and finally pressed the digit – clawless thankfully – inside your mouth, eyebrows scrunching with annoyance.

" _Do not dare speak, you filthy normie._ " He hissed, claws digging further in the skin of your stomach. You screamed out, both at the wave of arousal from the pain and at the bite of those words, loving how naturally they came out of the demon's mouth. Levi clicked his tongue, not pleased at all at how loud you are, and shoves another finger on your mouth, pressing them both on your tongue.

Your blood boils at how anger rolls out in waves from the sea demon, no doubt fueled by his jealousy and greed. You recalled the last time you saw him like this was when you barely knew each other, back when you beat him – by cheating – on the TSL quiz. Oh, how the sight of those furious eyes on you, ready to strangle you to death, make your body temperature surge, a wave of heat and dizziness hitting you as those same eyes looked at you now, different intentions but same ire from that day.

You still didn't know what got him angry in the first place, only that he had stormed out of the living room in a blind rage, and you, lovesick and worried, had followed him to his room, knocking on the door and ready to apologize for whatever it was but before anything could leave your lips, you were pulled suddenly in the dark room.

"Look at me." He growled, breath fanning close to your cheek, and you had to bring back yourself from the well of memories you had fallen into. 

Sometimes, you could see the remains of angelical radiance in him, how his eyes shone in the dark of his room, both gold and purple and oh so beautiful; in the scales of his neck, luminous and framing his face in a different light, highlighting the sharp edges of his jaw and cheekbones, and you gathered that if he didn't spend the day closed in his room, his presence would be as coveted as those of his more popular brothers. 

But you didn't mind, you and only you were more than enough to make him understand just how beautiful he was. And it was due to this newfound fondness that you found your hands framing delicately his face, pleasure briefly forgotten to give way to tender love and adoration, thumb caressing the skin over and over again. And was it a sight, to see him melt a little under your ministrations, movements halted, closing his eyes and leaning briefly unto your touch. His tail twitched, fingers falling out of your mouth as his façade was almost reduced to nothing.

There was a shift in the air as he opened them again. He took both your wrists between his hands and with no prior warning, he slammed you against the wall again, this time pressing you with his entire body surrounding you, and you bothered to hide neither your breathless sight nor the wrecking shiver that raked through your body. Still, your eyes didn't leave his face, weren't capable of, attracted to them as a moth would be attracted to a single flicker of light.

"You are beautiful." You muttered breathless, letting the meaning of the sentence hang in the brief space between both your faces, observing how his eyes flickered between emotions, only to cover them with a downward curl of his mouth, tail moving to breach trough your waistband and underwear, pushing down, down, until it reached to that part that made you squirm with pleasure.

"I love you." You were nothing if stubborn, still, and you were set on expressing your affection to him one way or another since it was clear he wouldn't accept any apologies from you. Your body pressed against his, occasionally rubbing against the tent on his pants, and the mere thought that he got like this by seeing you, by giving you all this pleasure made you moan, hips rubbing purposefully to try and give back even a small amount of what you were feeling right now.

He exhaled, breathing hard gusts of air. "Shut up." 

"I – love you." You pressed further, moaning your appreciation at a well-placed curl of his tail.

"Shut up," he roared, **"shut up!"** His fangs latched at the skin of your shoulder, biting down hard on the meat. You scream at both the painfully pleasurable sensation, ever aware of the increasing speed of his tail, close already to your peak. The demon was insistent on leaving a trail of bloody marks to your neck, complying with his possessive urge of marking you as his, to let people know that you had been claimed already, and did the thought awake something in you...

Before you could even say anything, you came, legs quivering as he milked all of your pleasure. You slumped bonelessly, the only reason you weren't hitting the ground was the demon still pinning you against the wall. Careful not to disturb you, Leviathan retracted his tail from your pants, hands shifting to lift you in a princess carry. You lifted your arms to surround his neck, and buried your head in the crook of his neck as he walked the both of you towards his bed – if it could be called that - .

He gently deposited you on the bed, and you smiled lazily as he parted the hair away from your face.

"Stop worrying," you reassured him, "it was fun."

Leviathan huffed, taking an already prepared wet cloth between his hands and cleaning the dry blood from your wounds. "I don't understand why you would want me to do this," his eyebrows creased in both worry and self-consciousness, "there are others that would do this better than me."

"But they are not you."

Levi blushed, barely able to contain the small happy smile that broke on his face. You giggled, finding it adorable. This dumb demon, when would he get that what you felt for him went deeper than friendship?

Levi cleaned your wounds in silence, both of you comfortable enough in each other's presence to not have to fill the silence with meaningless conversation, and once he was finished you cooed him to join you in bed, his head resting softly on your chest as you played with the little hairs on his nape.

"I love you." You said, this time from the very depths of your heart. It's not like the other times were less meaningful, it was just a reaffirmation.

Leviathan's cheeks heated, and he shifted his head so you wouldn't see his face as he quietly whispered against your skin a shy, "happy birthday." And you knew to take it for the confession it was, without being one. He was not ready yet to utter those three words out loud, but you didn't care.

He more than made it up in many ways.

You pinched his asscheek, then slapped it playfully. When he raised his head to look at you indignantly you smiled mischievously.

"Second round?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEEL, ENJOY YOUR MANS PORN
> 
> Also comments are welcomed, and if anyone would like to gift me a ko-fi at /jacksxn I would appreciate it even more. Enjoy <3


End file.
